Siete pecados
by Katerinne Weber
Summary: Hace poco me mude con Charlie, mi padre, en un pequeño departamento en el centro de Santiago. Pues mi madre, sentía que estorbaba en su nueva y maravillosa vida junto a su perfecto nuevo esposo y superdotados hijos asiáticos...


Capitulo1

_"La soledad me intoxica, siempre rodeada de personas que pretenden quererme o simplemente me utilizan a su conveniencia. Me siento sola" _

Parte 1

Hace poco me mude con Charlie, mi padre, en un pequeño departamento en el centro de Santiago. Pues mi madre, sentía que estorbaba en su nueva y maravillosa vida junto a su perfecto nuevo esposo y superdotados hijos asiáticos.

La vida se ha vuelto rutina, solo iba y venía del trabajo. Los empleados de Charlie, no eran más que simples niños de secundaria, salvo dos: Alice y Emmett, de aproximadamente mi edad o tal vez mas. Cuando los vi por primera vez, me parecieron solo dos chicos bonitos: ambos de piel pálida, atléticos y altos, yo en cambio, de estatura promedio, no supero en 1.60, delgada y escuálida. Considere imposible relacionarme con ellos. Pero, el tiempo dicto otro destino.

Una noche, antes de cerrar la tienda, Alice me tomó de sorpresa, mientras colocaba por orden alfabético los discos de Pop-metal, en la estantería de éxitos modernos, amable y eufórica como siempre, me invito a salir con ella, Emmett y otros chicos. Lo medite unos segundos y llegue a la conclusión de cordialmente rechazar la oferta, pero mis labio articularon un tímido y entre cortado "si". El shock me desconcertó unos segundos. No tuve tiempo para retractarme, cuando Alice ya me daba la dirección del local donde nos reuniríamos. ¡Por qué!. Jamás había salido a una fiesta, ni menos con personas que no conocía, hecho que me incomodaba de sobremanera.

Horas más tarde, después de mucho caminar, llegue a un pub-karaoke. Las luces eran absurdamente tenues, como intentando disimular el deterioro del lugar, y el olor que emanaba de los baños era putrefacto. Tímidamente me adentré en ese nuevo mundo, camine lentamente buscando en cada mesa a mis colegas, maravillándome y a la vez temiendo lo salvaje que podía tornarse la vida con unos cuantos tragos. A mi derecha, una pareja de apenas 18 años parecían consumidos por el placer. A mi izquierda, una riña se tornaba violenta: vasos rotos, botellas de tequila voladoras y mujeres lloriqueando. Y a lo lejos una voz baja y aguda articula mi nombre: ¡Bella!-escucho- . Entre cerrando los ojos, intentando enfocar, distingo a Alice parada en el escenario con el pelo al viento y micrófono en mano, a punto de comenzar un espectáculo. Con un movimiento de muñeca delicado y gentil, me invita a participar con ella. Sacudo la cabeza rápidamente. Sin pensarlo de un salto bajó del escenario y me arrastro hasta el. El pánico me invadió, las pocas luces que habían me enfocaban directamente; encegueciéndome. La música comenzó a sonar sin previo aviso. No podía mantenerme de pie, temblaba por completo. Alice comenzó a cantar como verdadera artista; sin tapujos, sin vergüenza interpreto cada estrofa que coreaba. Respire hondo para calmarme, cerré mis ojos y comencé a canturrear el fragmento que me correspondía. Ningún abucheo se sintió en el salón, para mi sosiego. Lentamente abrí los ojos, dirigiendo la mirada hacia una esquina, de pie frente a una mesa, estaban alabando nuestra actuación Emmett y sus amigos. Detrás de ellos, un joven de aproximadamente 27 años me observaba, como león que acecha a una presa: permanecía inmóvil, pensativo, sin expresión alguna. Intimidante, pero bello a la vez: Alto, de labios gruesos, fuerte mandíbula, pómulos salientes y cuerpo inmejorable. Sin duda, la representación humana de un perfecto Adonis.

Escucho el despertador. Somnolienta observo mi alrededor: blancura, nada más. Me envuelvo entre las sabanas, una silueta varonil se dibuja a mi lado. De un salto salgo de la cama. ¿Adonis?- digo para mis adentros-. Mi escape perturbo su descanso, el ceño frunció e hizo el ademán de despertar, pero siguió soñando. Tome mis zapatos y chaqueta, de puntillas me aproxime hasta la puerta. Mi mano a centímetros de ella, ya rodaba la perilla. ¿A dónde vas?- me dice desde la cama- no tienes que marcharte, quédate, desayunemos. Mi corazón acelero su ritmo y pensé que me abandonaría en cualquier momento para saltar por la ventana.

Prefiero irme, debo trabajar.

Estas pálida- dice con una sonrisita burlona.

Adiós- le digo enojada y con un tono carmesí en el rostro mientras salgo de la habitación

En el living, todos sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa de centro, preparaban la merienda. Me miran sorprendidos. Alice se acerca y me rodea con sus brazos diciendo hacia la habitación: ¡¿Edward, que le has hecho?! Solo te pedí que la despertaras.

Por qué no tomas un baño, ya está preparado. Ve –dijo cortés mientras me indica la dirección- luego nos sentaremos a desayunar.

El primer chorro caló hasta los huesos, regule la temperatura; perfecta. El agua como la lluvia, borraba mis pensamientos, acariciaba suavemente mi cuerpo y moría en mis pies. Los vidrios se empañaron. ¡Que agradable sensación!

Comí en silencio mientras reprendían a Edward por su jugarreta. Me explicaban que tras beber un solo trago me desmaye. Al no saber donde vivía, Alice decidió traerme a su casa, ella durmió conmigo en la cama, mientras Jasper, su pareja, y los otros seguían con la fiesta en el salón. Me sentí aliviada.

...


End file.
